Sitting on a Cornflake
by MisterDrBob
Summary: Doctor Eggman reflects on his long career as a supervillain. A one-shot dedicated to Deem Bristow.


Sitting on a Cornflake

Summary: Doctor Eggman reflects on his long career as a villain. (One-shot) Title taken from "I Am the Walrus" by the Beatles.

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are owned by SEGA.

Dedicated to Deem Bristow. He was by far the best voice of Eggman yet. He was taken on this day five years ago.

* * *

Doctor Ivo Robotnik, known to most of the world as Doctor Eggman, was outraged. You might wonder at the significance of this, as this was the case nearly all the time. But on a scale of 1 to 10, the good doctor's rage normally amounted to about a 5. Today though, it was a full on 10.

"Useless! All of you useless!" He raged to his robotic minions. "You downloaded all of Crush 40's albums from Limewire?! Do you know how long it'll take to scan and clean my computer banks for the viruses you've surely downloaded?!?" The robot his rage was directed toward, E-3456 Kappa, remained passive. "I never had this sort of problem with my other robots!"

"Quite correct Doctor." Kappa droned. "E-102 Gamma, E-101 Beta, and E-123 Omega all rebelled to disastrous effect. I'm on quite the winning streak wouldn't you say?" The humor and technical correctness of the blunt statement was lost on Eggman.

"You're going straight to the scrap bin!" He growled. "Follow me. I want to dissemble you personally!" As he walked to the door that would lead him to the workshop, he slipped and fell on an old Sonic the Hedgehog comic book from Archie Comics.

"And this trash! Who keeps buying these?!" He didn't notice at first that he'd tumbled into the workshop, right in front of a piece of junk that Kappa was examining out of curiosity.

"What is this, Doctor?" he asked. Eggman was muttering under his breath, dusting off his coat. He looked up and raised his brow in surprise.

"Why, that's the Eggmobile Mk. I! I haven't used that old thing since…"

"1991?" Offered Kappa.

"Yes! That was back when I first started out. It's all coming back to me…" Eggman said as he began to reminisce.

* * *

_I had just obtained my doctorate, and was eager to follow in the footsteps of my grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. I was determined to save the earth from its self-destruction via pollution by inventing a new energy source. I began to study the Chaos energies of the world, helped along by my grandfather's notes, and learned that they were concentrated in seven legendary emeralds. I knew that if I could harness their power, I could create limitless clean energy for the world! So I set about to finding the Chaos Emeralds. In order to find them, I invented special capsules to attract chaos energy, in hopes of drawing an emerald to one. I had no such luck. However, the capsules were imbued with certain amounts of chaos energy and the energy was also being collected in the forms of tiny golden rings forming spontaneously all over the planet. I was convinced that I was close to a breakthrough. But my new readings were indicating that the damage to the planet was irreparable! I was laughed at by my peers in the scientific community, and my life was being consumed by my research. I decided to shift my focus and I discovered another means of entrapping energy. By using an organic battery such as a small animal, I could efficiently create the robots I so loved building! My priorities changed. I now decided that the Chaos power was mine for the taking, and I would use my new robot army to do it!_

"Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely eh, Doctor?"

"Shut up! I'm reminiscing!"

_I began striking out, sending squadrons of robots into sectors of the world, and instructing them to find the Chaos Emeralds. Their searches proved to be fruitless. But I was going to have world domination if it was the last thing I'd do! I was sure victory was in my grasp. Until…_

"Sector 1: Green Hill Zone report!" Dr. Robotnik barked into a communicator.

"We have unconfirmed reports that something or someone is sabotaging your efforts Doctor."

"What?!"

"Several patrol remains have been found with their battery missing. In addition, several rings are missing and capsules have been broken.

"Find the interloper and dispose of him!"

"Yes sir!" The reporting robot cut the transmission, leaving Robotnik to ponder this development.

"I'd better check on the imprisonment capsule I placed in the zone." He mused. He boarded his brand new personal transport, the 'Eggmobile' and flew to the spot where he'd hidden the small prison at the edge of the zone. Beyond that, the grass gave way to the paved ancient ways of the Marble Zone. As far as he could tell, it was still secure. It hadn't been opened, and there were still a large number of animals inside. So the interloper hadn't made it this far yet.

"Oh ho! What's this?" Robotnik asked himself as he spotted something on the horizon. A blue blur was moving in his direction. Robotnik furiously tried to get a lock on it with the Eggmobile's scanner. No such luck. "Plan B." Robotnik muttered as a ball and chain descended from the bottom of the Eggmobile. Utilizing the crane-like controls for the wrecking ball, Robotnik swung it forward, right in the direction of the target. It quickly sidestepped it and leaped to a floating platform. It was standing still long enough for Robotnik to get a good look at it.

"Well what have we here?! A hedgehog?! It's a blasted hedgehog that's been ruining my operation?" The blue hedgehog glared at Robotnik.

"Yeah, and who are you, _Eggman_?"

"Why you little runt! I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik! The greatest scientific mind of this age!"

"Well I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And I won't let you get away with imprisoning my friends!" And with that final statement, Sonic jumped into the air, and curled into a ball as Robotnik knew hedgehogs did when frightened. But Sonic didn't seem to be defending himself. At least passively. As Robotnik tried to swat the little pest as he pummeled the Eggmobile, he noted that Sonic was actively defending himself from harm as he attacked. It intrigued Robotnik, but he had more important things to worry about as Sonic damaged a vital circuit, causing the wrecking ball to drop off the Eggmobile. A hasty retreat was in order.

"I won't forget this hedgehog! You'll regret this!" He shouted as he fled. Robotnik fumed as he watched Sonic break open the imprisonment capsule, freeing several animals that would have been turned into useful robots.

"Sector 2: Marble Zone! Come in!" He shouted into his communicator.

"Yes Doctor Robotnik?"

"We have a problem on our hands. Increase security around the zone, and make sure that a blue hedgehog doesn't get to the capsule!"

"Yes sir! How will we know which blue hedgehog?"

"You nitwit! Normal hedgehogs aren't blue! He'll stick out like a sore thumb! And if that's not enough, he'll be moving at the speed of sound!" He signed off as he reached his small base in the Marble Zone's underground castle. A pit crew of robots approached.

"We await your instructions Doctor."

"Outfit the Eggmobile with the lava cannon. And make a note," he ordered. "Remind me to build something that's _fast_."

_I told myself that I would beat that little rodent then and there at the Marble Zone. But he defeated me again! And to make matters worse, he was finding the Chaos Emeralds! I had no idea how he was doing it. In retrospect, I would hypothesize that it had to do with the amount of Chaos energy he'd amassed coupled with his speed. In any case, I failed and failed again at the Spring Yard Zone, the Labyrinth Zone, and the Starlight Zone until I was forced to take things to the Scrap Brain Zone I'd set up in one of the largest cities. My main laboratory was there. He defeated me there too. I was fortunate enough to escape, though he managed to damage the Eggmoblie past the point of repair. I guess it's been here ever since._

"What happened then Doctor?"

"I took some time to regroup, and to build a new Eggmobile. By this time, Sonic had met that insufferable squirrel Tails."

"Correction Doctor. Tails is a fox."

_I hate both Kappa. Anyway, I decided to try again. When I first met Tails, I assumed that he would slow Sonic down. I was wrong._

"Well well well! If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!" Robotnik smirked as he drove the Eggmobile Mk. II attached to a car with a drill on the front.

"Doctor Robotnik! I knew you were behind all this again!"

"Yes well, I'm afraid we have some unfinished business Sonic. Namely your demise in the name of Robotnikland!"

"You'll have to go through the both of us! Right Sonic?" Tails piped up.

"I see you have a little sidekick now hedgehog." Robotnik scoffed. "And what's your name fox-boy?"

"My name is Miles Prower! But everybody calls me Tails!"

"Tails eh?" Robotnik asked feigning interest as he observed that this mutant fox did indeed have two tails.

"Enough talk!" Sonic said impatiently, "Let's finish this Tails!" Robotnik charged forward, only to find Tails carrying Sonic through the air. The fox was flying! As with the remarkable feats of their first fight, Robotnik did not have time to wonder how Tails managed to stay airborne using only his tails. The two of them together made a fine team that quickly demolished the drill car.

"Mark my words Sonic!" Robotnik raged as he retreated again, "This time will be different! I have a greater Master Plan already in motion! And you can't stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Indeed, I had already constructed my greatest marvel yet: The Death Egg! I was inspired by my grandfather's creation, the Space Colony ARK. I must admit the idea of a laser powerful enough to destroy a planet is not something I would have thought of myself. No, I would not have gone that far without precedent. But in the end, the Death Egg was all but perfect. None of my creations compare to it! It was and is, my crowning glory! All I needed was the Chaos Emeralds to provide the immense amounts of power it required. So, I had formulated a plan. I had discovered that Sonic had retrieved six of the emeralds from another dimension when we fought in my lab. How they had been placed there, I don't know. All I knew was that Sonic could get them. So I would allow him to thwart my plans to an extent. What did a few lost animals mean? I could always recapture them. I allowed to let Sonic chase me through the Emerald Hill Zone, the Chemical Plant Zone, the Aquatic Ruin Zone, the Casino Night Zone, the Hill Top Zone, the Mystic Cave Zone, the Oil Ocean Zone, until they reached my Metropolis! _

Robotnik watched on his monitor as Sonic and Tails flew a biplane labeled 'Tornado' away from the Metropolis Zone and into a Sky Chase. He'd sent his fleet upon them to avoid arousing suspicion of his true motives, but they were failing to take down the pair. Suddenly, one scored a hit. Robotnik wasn't sure whether to be angry or not. True, if they died, whoop-de-do. But he'd been wanting to get some hard data for the project he'd been slaving over for the past few months. Tails of course, bailed out because he could fly. Robotnik was stunned to see Sonic's reaction however. Sonic produced the Chaos Emeralds and began glowing. A brilliant flash of light blinded even Robotnik who wasn't even at the scene! When Robotnik could see again, Sonic was still glowing gold. In fact, he had turned gold. And he was _flying_! This changed things.

"Shoot him down!" Robotnik screeched into his microphone that carried orders to the fleet. Try as they might, the aerial artillery could not harm this Super Sonic. He moved faster than ever through the Wing Fortress, and nothing could stop him. Robotnik stood and ran to the Eggmobile. It was time he boarded the Death Egg. He sprinted through the main corridor, finally reaching the end, waiting for his enemy. Soon enough, the golden form of Super Sonic appeared.

"All right Robotnik! It's time to give you the smack-down again!" But Sonic was flickering blue as he spoke, and quickly dropped to the floor. "Out of rings!" He groaned. Robotnik laughed maniacally.

"Well now, then this should be a fair fight then!"

"I don't need rings to beat you!"

"Oh? Well I hate to ruin your fun Sonic, but you won't be fighting me!" On cue, a large robot jumped down between Robotnik and Sonic. "Allow me to introduce you to Silver Sonic! He's just a rough prototype, but I'm sure he'll beat you! And then once he's killed you, I'll use your body to create an even better version!" Robotnik continued cackling as Sonic smirked.

"Please, this bucket of bolts'll never stop me!"

"We'll see about that! Attack Silver Sonic!" Silver Sonic whirred and clunked in reply. Sonic's eyes widened as his robotic counterpart curled into a spiky ball and began rolling toward him. Sonic grinned though, when he realized how slowly his opponent was going. He leaped over it with ease, and hit him with a Spin Dash when he uncurled. Silver Sonic was done for.

"No way! Months of preparation for that?! Grr....I'll just have to kill you myself then!" As he spoke, Robotnik pressed a button on the wall. It slid open revealing a large battle mech that Robotnik jumped into. "It's time we ended our rivalry! Farewell Sonic! May the afterlife look well on you!" He mocked, punching with the mech's large arms.

Sonic leaped out of the way, but couldn't find an opening to hit. Robotnik fired up jets in the legs of his mech, and tried to crush Sonic by landing on him. But Sonic was able to attack him in this moment of vulnerability. Robotnik made a quick retreat to fire a homing missile. But with Sonic's high speed, he dodged it easily and made short work of Robotnik's armor. Dazed, Robotnik fled the wreckage. Sonic had gotten the heck out of dodge as the Death Egg began to self-destruct.

_As good as a self-destruct program sounded, I regretted installing it. I had survived, but so had Sonic. I needed a better offensive this time. So I went back to my drawing board, and redesigned my Sonic robot! Around then, I was also learning of the legendary Time Stones. I decided to collect them and alter history so that I was in command before Sonic ever entered the picture! I was so sure it would work. For an extra bit of insurance, I ordered my new 'Metal Sonic' to keep the real Sonic busy. What I didn't count on was Metal's flexibility and imagination. The idea itself wasn't bad, but kidnapping that Amy Rose guaranteed that Sonic would come after me. In order to buy more time, I challenged Sonic to a race against Metal Sonic. While they were busy running circles around each other, I discovered that Sonic now had the Time Stones! How was he accomplishing this?! First the Chaos Emeralds, and now these! I was forced to once again take the fight to the Hedgehog on a brand new Death Egg. He was alone again, no flying fox to make things harder for me, but Sonic was still as dangerous as before. I tasted defeat again. This time though, my new Death Egg did not self destruct, but it was badly damaged. I was trapped inside as Sonic fled. I was badly injured during the crash. But I survived and began constructing a new plan for getting the Death Egg back up in the air. Fortunately, I had a little help..._

"Hey you! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Robotnik moaned as he regained consciousness. He realized he was being addressed and looked up.

"You'd better answer quick! I'm losing patience!"

"M-my name is Doctor Robotnik. My ship crashed here. Who are you?"

"I see. Perhaps I can help you then. My name's Knuckles the Echidna."

"Good. Where am I anyway?"

"Angel Island."

_Angel Island! The Floating Island of legends! I had heard the legends when I was researching the Chaos energy. It was rumored that the island housed a Master Emerald that controlled the power of the Chaos Emeralds! I'd struck gold! An idea came to me in the time it takes a lepton to fart!_

"Oh thank goodness! I made it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to reach this island. To warn someone! Beware Sonic!" Robotnik pretended to faint. Knuckles examined him, and then unceremoniously dragged him to the shrine of the Master Emerald.

"Hey, Doc! Wake up!" Robotnik pretended to regain consciousness.

"Uhhhhhh...Knuckles? Knuckles! Listen carefully! I came here to warn whoever guards the Master Emerald to beware of Sonic the Hedgehog! He's come here to steal it!"

"What?! Who is this Sonic?"

"He's a blue hedgehog who can move at speeds unheard of by a normal animal! He's dangerous! He and his crony Tails are likely on their way!"

"Good thing you told me then!"

"He already has the Chaos Emeralds! You won't stand a chance!" Robotnik said as he examined the Master Emerald.

"Oh yeah? Well allow me to prove you wrong Doctor Robotnik! You stay here and try to repair your ship, and I'll take care of Sonic!"

_As it turns out, the Chaos Emeralds originated on Angel Island. Knuckles managed to steal them from Sonic and return them to their hiding places. I couldn't care less now that I had the Master Emerald in my sights. So I allowed him to confront my enemy while I made my preparations. Soon however I was drawn back into conflict with Sonic. I used this to my advantage, to solidify Knuckle's trust in me while I secretly continued capturing animals and turning them into robots. So the mad chase continued yet again. Sonic and Tails managed to find the Launch Base Zone I'd built for the Death Egg, but they were too late to stop me from launching it! Unfortunately, they managed to bring it down again, this time into a volcano! Sonic knew he hadn't defeated me yet. He kept after me across the Mushroom Hills, into the desert, and down underground where he came dangerously close to destroying the Death Egg again. Fortunately that didn't happen. Knuckles had been invaluable to me up until now. He'd kept after Sonic persistently. But unfortunately, when Sonic reached a Hidden Palace, Knuckles was waiting..._

"This is the end of the line Sonic! This fight will be our last!" Knuckles ran into the chamber, fists raised. Sonic was examining a mural that featured shapes resembling him, Robotnik, and the Master Emerald.

"You again! Who are you and why do you want me gone?"

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna! And I know all about you Sonic! Well I won't let you steal the Master Emerald! The only way you'll get it is over my cold dead body!"

Doctor Robotnik watched in secrecy from the next room chuckling evilly.

"Excellent! If those two finish each other now, there'll be absolutely nobody to stop me!" He turned and cast an admiring glance at the Master Emerald. Knuckles, fearing its safety, had moved it to the Hidden Palace from its normal shrine. "You'll serve my plans perfectly, won't you?" He asked the Emerald as if it were a sentient being. Moving quickly, Robotnik boarded the Eggmobile and powered it up, maneuvering it over the Master Emerald and grabbing it with a miniature crane.

Meanwhile in the previous room, Knuckles collapsed in exhaustion.

"Finish me now then!" He coughed. Sonic looked down at his enemy, his rival.

"I won't. I won't kill you."

"Why not? You want the Emerald don't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Doctor Robotnik told me everything about you and your buddy Tails."

"What?!" Everything made sense to Sonic now. "Robotnik lied to you Knuckles! He's the one who wants the Master Emerald!"

"Prove it."

"Look at this mural! Tell me that doesn't look like Robotnik stealing the Emerald and _me fighting him_!" Knuckles got up and examined it.

"Never noticed that before! We have to hurry then!" Knuckles shouted running into the room where the Emerald had been stored. And not a moment too soon. He arrived right as Robotnik seized the Emerald. "You! You lied to me!" Knuckles stormed.

"Knuckles! Uh, this isn't what it looks like!" Robotnik said nervously.

"Save it Eggman!" the echidna seethed.

"Ha! So I'm not the only one who calls him that!" Sonic laughed as he walked into the room.

"Sonic! Grrrr...! I don't have time for either of you! I've got a world to conquer!" Robotnik said, flying off.

"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles shouted, leaping onto the Master Emerald.

"Get off you!" Robotnik growled as he unleashed a pair of metal tentacles that attempted to pry Knuckles off.

"Hey now! Can't let you make mincemeat out of my new friend, now can I?" Sonic asked as he began attacking the Eggmobile. It was too late though, as Robotnik managed to pry Sonic and Knuckles off, and escape.

"We've got to go after him!" Knuckles said as he weakly tried to stand up.

"You're in no shape to take him on. Leave it to me Knuckles." Sonic said.

"Here, use this. It'll get you to his base." Knuckles said pointing to a glowing pedestal.

"Thanks Knuckles. I hope we meet again."

_So Sonic managed to get to me. And defeat me again. I was sure I had victory. I had the Master Emerald literally in my hands. And then Super Sonic had to ruin things for me. Things really started to go downhill from there. _

"How so Doctor?"

_Well for one, that was my last major scheme for a while. Sure there was that plan to win the Chaos Emeralds in a race with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and my robotic creations Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and Tails doll, but that failed, and so did my earlier attempt to kidnap the Flickies. But then, came another grand idea I was sure would work. I built myself a new airship the Egg Carrier, set up base in the Mystic Ruins and began investigating the civilization that had been discovered there. You can imagine my surprise when I found out that they were none other than the Echidnas of Angel Island! The same tribe as Knuckles. I read their ancient literature and learned of a being of intense power. And it had been right in front of me! This God of Destruction had been imprisoned in the Master Emerald ages ago. I knew what I had to do. I shattered the Master Emerald and freed Chaos, the God of Destruction. With the addition of Chaos Emeralds, he would grow larger and stronger. If I could give him all seven, then he would conquer the world for me so that I could establish Robotnikland on the ground of Station Square!  
_

"This is where Gamma and Beta come in is it not?"

_Yes. I also created my new E-Series of robots. Gamma was a large success until the Egg Carrier was sunk. After that he malfunctioned and destroyed his brothers. Well, you can imagine what happened. Sonic defeated me and Chaos. Chaos abandoned me and found all the Chaos Emeralds himself, becoming Perfect Chaos and destroying Station Square like I'd dreamed. Except he wasn't doing it on my orders! I was forced to sit back and cheer Sonic on as he used the energy of the Chaos Emeralds that Chaos had discarded to become Super Sonic yet again. The day was saved, whoop dee do, and I began a long tedious trend of being betrayed by allies. I fled from Sonic and went back to my drawing board for establishing the Eggman Empire._

"Isn't it Robotnikland?"

_Shut up! Anyway, at this point I decided to embrace Sonic's nickname for me: Dr. Eggman. I like the way it sounds actually. So with this new name I decided to embrace new resolve. I turned to my hero, my grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik's journals for guidance. I learned that after he built the Space Colony ARK, he spent most of his research trying to cure my cousin Maria's sickness NIDS. So when the government asked him to create an Ultimate Life Form, he embraced the challenge as the next step in his work. But the military had sealed his research away. I decided to steal back my family's legacy and continue my grandfather's work. I had come across a Chaos Emerald, which was needed to bypass the security mainframe. I broke into G.U.N.'s headquarters on Prison Island using a new pair of mechanical legs and weapons system for my Eggmoblie, and found much more than I bargained for..._

"Is that you, Sonic?! Trying to spoil my plans again? Wait, you're not Sonic! This is impossible!"

"My name is Shadow. And since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish."

The introduction was cut short by the arrival of a G.U.N. security mecha.

"Allow me to demonstrate my powers, my master." Shadow said as he dashed into action, crippling the mech in seconds.

"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular! So Shadow, you're the military's top secret weapon? But what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?" Shadow turned and walked away.

"I'll be waiting for you in the central control room of the Space Colony ARK."

"The ARK?!" Eggman was utterly perplexed. What did his grandfather's space station have to do with anything?

_I was confused I admit. What did Shadow want with the ARK? I knew it had something to do with the fact that both were creations of my grandfather, but I was missing vital data to connect these two points. I made a hasty getaway to my new base in the desert. Along the way, I tried one more time to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles. But that bat girl Rouge had beaten me there. Knuckles prevented either of us from stealing it though when he shattered it again. I found it ironic that the last time it had been shattered (by me) Knuckles had been the one to piece it together again, and now here he was breaking it. All just to stop me from getting my hands on it! But what was even richer was the news story I saw when I reached my pyramid base. Shadow had stolen a Chaos Emerald from a bank vault, and Sonic was being blamed for it! It was just too good! Now Sonic was on the run from the military, and Shadow was somehow well on his way to the Space Colony. I wasted no time in using a teleportation device I had built to get me up there. Little did I know that I had been followed... _

"I've been waiting for you Doctor. Now I will show the glorious achievement of what the world's leading scientist, Professor Gerald has created." Shadow gestured to a computer screen at the base of the strange looking machine. "The ARK was the first space colony built by mankind. Not many know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were made."

"And this is one?"

"Yes. The Eclipse Cannon, a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet."

"So this is the Eclipse Cannon! I owe much of my work to this piece of work."

"I would expect no less from the Professor's grandson. But the Cannon has been deactivated for some time now. And large amounts of energy will be needed to charge it." Shadow demonstrated by placing the Chaos Emerald he'd stolen in a slot on the machine.

"So we steal the Chaos Emeralds! I like the way you think Shadow!"

"Exactly! We steal the emeralds, and the world will be in your grasp!"

"Oh please, do you really think it'll be that easy?" The sudden voice made Shadow and Eggman jump. Looking up, they noticed the eavesdropper. "I've got a better idea! Let's cut a deal." She said as she descended.

"What kind of deal?" Eggman asked suspiciously.

"A simple one. When you tried to take that big pretty emerald from the knuckle headed echidna, you said something about a signal that told you where the emerald was. But to the topic at hand, I know where some of the emeralds are. You happen to be looking at the world's greatest treasure hunter: Rouge the Bat!" In proof, she produced the blue Chaos Emerald. Shadow glanced at Eggman, indicating his intrigue.

"Go on."

"So here's the deal: I help you find the Chaos Emeralds, and you give me that Emerald tracker you have."Eggman chortled.

"Is that all? It's a deal!"

_So we had a new member for our cause. But I was slightly put out when she revealed the next step of the plan. _

"Coming back here is not my idea of a vacation! Why would the emeralds be here?" Eggman grumbled as he and his cronies hid in the jungles of Prison Island. Rouge scowled at the portly doctor.

"Look, you can trust me, or you can not trust me. But only one will get you the emeralds." She said the last part in a singsong flirty voice, making it clear that they had no choice but to trust her.

"Alright then. Here's how we'll do this: I'll distract the military troops out here so that you can get in undetected. Shadow, you place these charges in the armory, and set the timer on them." Eggman threw a couple of plastic explosives to Shadow. "And Rouge, you find those Emeralds! That should be no problem for the 'world's greatest treasure hunter.' We only have thirty minutes and one shot at this, so_ make it count_!"

_I unleashed hell upon that place! Shadow kept behind me at a close distance, so that he could get into the armory quickly. Unfortunately, there was a slight kink._

"Oh Sonic! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!" Shadow was surveying the damage his 'master' was unleashing when he found himself glomped by a pink female hedgehog. Shadow could only turn around and glare at his attacker. "You're not Sonic! Who are you?"

"Your timing is impeccable Amy!" Eggman said sinisterly.

"Ah! Doctor Eggman!" Amy screamed as she ran away.

"Leave her to me! The two of you go!" Eggman shouted as he gave chase to Sonic's would-be girlfriend. "Nowhere to run." Eggman menaced as he cornered Amy at the edge of the oil tanker they were on.

"Back off Eggman!"

"Tails! Boy am I glad to see you!" Amy cheered at the sight of her savior.

"You're no match for me you weak little fox!" Eggman challenged. It was ironic though, that Tails too was piloting a mech that looked like it had been created from the second version of the Tornado.

The shooting match began, with each mech taking a fair amount of damage. Eventually, both competitors tired out.

"This time I'll let you go. But the next time we meet, you won't be as lucky." Eggman threatened as he stomped away.

"I'm in position, Doctor. Tell me when!" It was Shadow on the intercom.

"There's been an unexpected delay on my end." Eggman grumbled. "There's no more time to waste! Set the timer for fifteen minutes. Let's go Rouge! Find the Chaos Emeralds before the military finds you!"

"Five minutes should be plenty." Rouge boasted on her end. Eggman kept a nervous vigil on his watch. Time was slipping away.

"What in the world are you doing Rouge?! Get going! Bring me the Chaos Emeralds!"

"I can't believe I've come this far just to fail!" Rouge sighed.

"What?! What's going on?!" Eggman screeched into his communicator. The noises of battle told the doctor everything: Rouge had been found by G.U.N. security. Soon the noises stopped. Eggman sat waiting for confirmation of who had won. Rouge, or G.U.N.

"This is Rouge. I've got a...small problem. I can't believe I'm locked in this safe with the Emeralds! I guess I won't be able to call myself a hunter anymore." Eggman could not believe this turn of bad fortune. He rubbed his temples as he thought of ways to try and bust her, and more importantly the Emeralds, out. But then he heard noise on Shadow's line.

"I found you, faker!" It was Sonic! He'd escaped from G.U.N. security! Eggman listened to their brief fight and then broke in.

"Shadow! What are you doing? Hurry and get back here right now before the island explodes with you on it!"

"Blows up?!" Eggman heard Sonic shout.

"I'm on my way Doctor." Shadow said as he sped back. The next two minutes were filled with suspense for Eggman. He was off the island, waiting for two seemingly doomed comrades to arrive at a tiny transport that would spirit them away to an outer space base. Suddenly, they were both there. Shadow carrying Rouge, who was clutching onto the Chaos Emeralds like they were her children. No time was wasted in getting away from there. Within a minute, Prison Island ceased to exist.

_With six of the Chaos Emeralds in hand, we felt that a demonstration of our power was necessary. We made our demands, and to ensure that they were met, we destroyed half of the moon! It was the most devious deed I'd accomplished yet! I'm still rather proud of it. Unfortunately, with only six of the Emeralds, the cannon would take too much time to charge again. We needed the final Emerald. Fortunately, Rouge had discovered that Tails had been awarded the last Emerald as a reward for thwarting a missile attack I had unleashed on Station Square during the Chaos fiasco. This made things a lot easier. Especially since they came right to me. They infiltrated my base in the pyramids to find a way to get to the Space Colony. I confronted them with a robotic Egg Golem, but Sonic destroyed its control device and turned it on me! I was forced to fight for my life while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy stole my space shuttle! _

_I got back up to the ARK with all speed once I tapped into the ARK's mainframes and discovered that two Emerald signatures were coming from their position. Tails had a fake Chaos Emerald as well as the real one! So, they were planning something. I went up to the ARK to end them. It worked out quite well. I managed to kidnap Amy and lure Sonic to me as he and Tails were trying to destroy the Eclipse Cannon. So I told Sonic to hand over the Emerald he had. If it was the real one, great! If not, no matter. As it turned out, they tried to foist the fake on me, and that fox boy was stupid enough to confirm my suspicions when I accused them! I had Sonic trapped, and there was no way out! I ejected him into space trapped inside a capsule set to explode. Tails and I engaged in another scuffle. He won, but I managed to get away with the real emerald! My celebrations were interrupted however. A video of my grandfather before his execution began playing. It all came out. He had planned the earth's demise with Shadow. The Space Colony ARK was now heading for the planet using the power of the Emeralds. I had been used again! By Rouge too, she just wanted the Chaos Emeralds, and was in fact a government spy! It became clear that I would have to once again band with my enemies. Rouge and I with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Only Shadow wanted no part in saving the world. _

_We worked our way to the center of the Colony so that the Master Emerald could be used to disable the power of the Chaos Emeralds. And when all seemed lost, Amy somehow triggered a change of heart in Shadow. He stepped in to fight the prototype Ultimate Lifeform, the Biolizard. But it was determined to keep the colony on a crash course to earth. Sonic and Shadow powered up to Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and defeated the Biolizard. But while we watched them fight, I noticed that Shadow was tiring out. Very shrewdly, I remotely commanded a robot to be ready to save him should the need arise. It did. Shadow didn't have the power to return to the colony, so he fell to earth. But my robot caught him, and I acted as if I believed he were dead. But I was concerned far more by the disillusionment I felt. I had idolized my grandfather, and he had plotted to kill everyone on the entire planet, including me! I'm sorry to say that this sunk me into a depression for a while. I had little idea where to go next.  
_

_Next came my worst humiliation yet. I had ended my work on the E-100 Series, favoring an E-1000 model. I had also begun creating Shadow androids using the real Shadow as a template. I kept the real one in a stasis capsule in an abandoned base of mine. Also stored there was the final E-100 robot, the rogue E-123 Omega. At this time, I had also regained interest in using my Metal Sonic robot again. But he had grown rebellious, and imprisoned me! He then took my identity and attempted to conquer the world himself! I was lucky to contact three detectives who I'd fought with Knuckles during a minor attempt at conquering the world that actually hadn't involved Sonic. The Chaotix managed to free me, and I warned them and Sonic of Metal's treachery. As usual, Super Sonic saved the day, I was lucky to escape (this time from the Chaotix, who wanted me to pay them), and I regrouped again. While I'd been imprisoned though, the real Shadow and Omega had been freed by Rouge. That created a slew of problems for me in the next year. Omega dedicated himself to my demise, and Shadow began asking questions of whether he was real or not. It also wasn't helping that an alien race called the Black Arms was invading! Shadow ended up saving the day this time, and I confessed to him that he was indeed the real Shadow the Hedgehog. It's very strange after then._

"What is strange Doctor?"

_At this point, I feel like something happened, but it was so stupid that everyone forgot about it. No matter. I met my counterpart from another dimension, Eggman Nega, and also his enemy Blaze the Cat. We tried to take over reality a few times, but that never amounted to much. This pretty much brings us up to today with my latest scheme. The one where Sonic turned into a werewolf, and I tried to use the planet's inherent force of evil to rule all. _

* * *

"Wow, you are quite accomplished Doctor!" The reminiscing had ended. Eggman had long forgotten his rage at Kappa. He now stared at the only reminder of his 'glory days' in sadness and nostalgia.

"Who are you kidding Kappa?! I'm a failure!" Eggman sighed as he sank to the ground by the old Eggmobile. "All those attempts for nothing! Here I am, an old man, with only robots for friends. I'm wanted in every established nation in the world, and my worst enemy is a blue rodent!"

"Cheer up Doctor Eggman! Your name is feared all over, and you have one of the highest recorded I.Q.s in the world! Sooner or later, your plans will succeed!"

"Not as long as that Sonic's around." Eggman growled. "I can't stand him! Before anything else, I need to eliminate him!"

"There you go! That's the spirit! Get working on a new plan. Just make sure you don't make the same mistakes, and you're bound to succeed!"

"Yes! Perhaps you're right Kappa! I can do it this time! I will succeed! The Eggman Empire will come to be the greatest this world has ever known! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow! This took me a long time to write. Sonic is my original gaming fandom. Before I enjoyed any game from Nintendo, I played Sonic (which was kind of ironic since I was doing it on the Gamecube). I still kind of like him more than Mario. Just a little bit. Mario has a better track record for games though. Anyway, I love Eggman, and wanted to do a sort of tribute to him and his distinguished career. It wasn't until later that I decided to post it on this day, to honor the life of Deem Bristow, Eggman's voice actor from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Heroes. Hope you all enjoy. Read and Review!

Oh, funny story since it's sort of relevant. Sort of. When I reached the final boss in Sonic Unleashed, I was watching that cutscene with Chip and the temples. So here's my thought process. "What's he gonna do, become a Transformer? lulz." Five seconds later: "What the _hell_?! I was kidding!" Did anyone else go through that same thought process? Or is it just me?


End file.
